


Love Me

by Yurikatsuki1492



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cupid - Freeform, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Gay, Lukexcalum, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatsuki1492/pseuds/Yurikatsuki1492





	

"Hey! Are you ok?" A voice called out. It echoed through Calum's ears as a screach voice that is terrified. Calum opened his eyes to see a blurry blob hovering him. From what he could see, the unknown figure was concerned. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision to see who the person was. 

Calum was faced to a blond boy with the most vibrant blue crystal eyes. The boys blondish brown eyebrows were furrowed in a worried expression. The boy was beautiful to say the least. Calum eyed the boy. Questions were running through the tanned boys mind. As well as the blond.

"Oh thank god! Your awake!" The blond boy said and crouched to his knees so he could be at as better height with Calum's. 

"Who are you?" Calum asked as he placed his hand on his head. He had as weird feeling in his head. It was definitely new and it hurt like hell.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get you to the hospital!" The boy said attempting to get Calum up.  
Calum pulled his arms away from the boy and looked up at him.

"What happened?" Calum almost demanded the scared boy.

"I have no idea. I was just walking by to go home and I saw you in this ally with an arrow sticking out of your chest."The boy points to Calum's chest were there was in fact an arrow. Right where the human heart would be placed. 

But, Calum's not human. How was he feeling this pain in his head? He felt bit of pain from the arrow in his chest. Why was he feeling? Who was this boy and how could he see him? No one sees Calum. Calum doesn't feel. He doesn't remember anything before he ally. All he can remember is falling a long way. So what was happening? 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Calum looked out at the city illuminated by the stars and moon. Calum let in a deep breath and released it. Breath. Did he have any? Calum was never sure what he had. All he knew was that he had a goal. He could breath. He could see. He just couldn't feel. He couldn't feel anything. Well, maybe he felt lonely. He never talked to anyone. Who was there to talk to. No one could see him. 

Calum had a list. The list consists of people whom he was to make fall in love. All kinds of love. He didn't have a certain time to make them love. He did it when he felt wanted to. He had forever. And if he never got to to a certain couple, it would take them off the list as if they were never there. Calum didn't care though. He had been doing this for years.

Years of being lonely. Years of watching others experience love for the first time. It was painful. Well if he could feel it. Cupid can't fall in love. It was against the rules. Only one struck by the arrow of cupid could fall in love. Calum often wondered if he turned the arrow on himself, that he may feel love. He was the only one. No other cupid dared to find out. None of them know if it would kill the cupid or make them love.

Calum wanted to know. He wanted to feel love. He wanted to fall in love with someone and just kiss them. Hold their hand. And all the romantic gestures that he sees with the humans around him. 

You see, Calum was always around people. He knew how they acted. How they work and how they talk. He knew just about everything. Just not love. He didn't understand how someone could love. How they could look at each other with such a look. He wanted to understand. He has tried so many times.

Calum even tried asking a human. It didn't work. No one could see him. He could see them, but not the other way around. The only thing Calum could feel was the cold metal slide across his finger just before the arrow slid into someone. Calum was on a different plane of existence, if that's what you call it. That's why he could never comunicate verbally or physically. 

He looked at the woman on the bench with her knew love. He had just shot the two. He watched as the two coddle each other with kisses and love. It made him grimace.

All he Calum has ever wanted for as far as he can remember was to feel pain. Feel heat. Feel sand between his toes. But, most of all love. He stared down and the metal arrow in his hands. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to try it. He could die. Well, Calum was tied of not feeling. So either way this works out he would be happy.

Calum ran the tip of the arrow down his neck to where his heart would be if he had one. He shivers at the coldness of the metal, but it was nice considering it was the only thing he could feel. He took in a deep breath and pulled the arrow away but kept it aimed.

"Just give me love." He whispered and plunged the metal arrow into his chest. everything went black.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□□□■□■□■□■□■□

"What is going on?" Calum asked the blond boy. 

"Well, I mean it's pretty clear to me." The boy was now confused, Calum could see.

Calum looked down at the metal and took a firm grip of it. He could her the boy shuffle back as if he didn't wanna see. Calum pulled the arrow out of his body and threw it. It was exrusiating pain and it was new so it hurt really bad, but he managed.

"Dude, how the hell?" 

"It's fine. I'm fine. That felt," Calum moved his hand from the bleeding hole in his chest and looked and the blood. He felt happy. He never had bled and never felt pain. It was nice a and it made him smile. "Good." He finnished so casually.

"You had a metal rod stuck in your chest! How did that feel nice?" The boy asked.

"I dont remember ever feeling pain. Or anything." Calum looked up at the blond before standing up himself.

"Um, well maybe we should get you to the hospital." The boy said with a worried expression.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to get cleaned up. I'll be ok." Calum assured the blond, bit he shook his head.

"Well then come to my place and get cleaned up. I would feel really bad leaving a wounded guy in an ally. So what's your name?"

Calum looked at him with at confused look. "My name?" 

The blond laughed at bit. "Yes. Your name. I'm not about to let about complete stranger into my house." The boy chuckled and hands Calum a jacket to cover the wound.

"Right. My name. Calum. I'm Calum." The tanned boy said. He just got a bit confused for a second.

"Nice to meet you, Calum. I'm Luke. Now my house is just right around the corner." Luke grabbed ahold of Calum's hand and pulled him away.

The way Luke's hand felt in Calum's was amazing. The boy was being so generous and helping him out. Calum has no idea what was happening.

Luke unlocked the door and took off his jacket. Calum looked around.

"Just sit on the couch and I will be right there." Luke said. Calum did as told and sat down on the brown couch. It was comfy. Calum bounced on it a bit, but stoped when it caused pain in his shoulder. Luke came back with a white box with a  
red x on it. Calum looked at it.

"What is that?" Calum asked.

"It's a first aid kit. To help sort of." As Luke pulled out the bandages and stuff Calum's mind wondered.

How come he can't remember anything. All he knows is that his name is Calum. He knows that every thing he was feeling at the moment: pain, nausea and a desperate attraction to the blond boy, was definitely new. He feels as if he didn't come from the same place Luke did.

Calum's memory was completely fuzzy. He remembered bits and pieces, but none of them explained how he got here. Why he had a arrow in his chest and why he found pleasure in it. He still didn't know why ever thing felt new. 

"Take your shirt off." Luke had interrupted Calum's thoughts making him blush as his face went sour.

"W-what?" 

"I have to clean the open spot where the arrow was. So take your shirt off, please and lay down." Luke didn't look up from what he was doing as he poured some vodka onto a paper towel.

Calum pulled his shirt off and laid back down as he was told.

"Why are you using an alcoholic beverage?" Calum asked.

"I'm going to pour it in your wound to clean it. I don't have rubbing alcohol. So this will have to do. Oh and don't worry, it will just be cold like if I were using water." Luke put the paper towel down and held the bottle. Calum nods as he stared at Luke.

Luke bit his lip a bit and dumped the rest of the remaining vodka into Calum's wound. At first it was fine until, the burning sensation came. It hurt worse than pulling out the arrow. Calum just bit his lip and hissed in pain, as Luke used the paper towel to clean up around the wound.

"Wht the hell? You said it would feel like water." Luke shrugged.

"I took advantage of your memory. And you didn't seem to think it would hurt so, yeah." Luke told him as he bandages him up with a smile.

It was quite akward, but Calum just felt so weird around Luke. He wanted to kiss the boy. Which was weird, considering they just met.

"Well Calum, you don't know what happened. Don't know why you are here?" Luke asked.

"No." 

"Well I've never seen you around. It's weird, I know all the cute boys here." Luke smiled at Calum who widens his eyes.

"What?" 

"You don't talk very much when you're confused." Luke laughed and sat next to Calum. "I think you're cute." 

"You mean, like romantically?" Calum asked.

"Yes." 

"Oh." Calum said.

"It's ok if you haven't accepted you're self yet. It took me a while." Luke chuckled.

"No, feel like my attraction to you is wrong. Like I'm not supposed to fall in love." Calum looked at his hands.

"Well you can't love me. You just met me."

"I think I just did."

"So you're one of those guys that believe in love at first sight? Like you just automatically got shot by cupids arrow." Luke giggles slightly.

"Cupids arrow..." Calum said to himself. Then at that very moment all his memories came flooding in as his mouth hung open.

"You ok?" Luke waved his hand in front of Calum's face.

Calum shook his head as he was knocked out of his trance. He's Cupid. Or was. Now he's a human and he just fell in love.

"Oh, nothing. I was just shot by Cupids arrow." Calum smiled, making Luke giggle at him.

Calum never thought he would fall on love. He never thought he could. Because cupid is forbidden to fall in love. When you are struck with Cupids arrow, you fall in love with the first person you see. Calum woke up with an arrow in his chest and instantly fell in Love with this blond boy. 

Calum already loved everything about Luke. His soft hands his blond hair with a light stubble. And his tiny, barley can be seen freakles. Cupid was so in love.


End file.
